


The One Where Laura Gets Jealous

by CarryOnScreaming



Series: Carmilla/Harry Potter Crossover [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, F/F, Laf and Carm are my brotp guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryOnScreaming/pseuds/CarryOnScreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snipped of the world where my Carmilla / Harry Potter crossover takes place. <br/>Just before the events of the Triwizard Tournament some Beauxbatons students take a liking to Carmilla and Laura gets Jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Laura Gets Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a while but I'm back!  
> Send any prompts for this universe or anything else really to carryonscreaming.tumblr.com  
> Enjoy and check out the main Story!

The Triwizard tournament was all anyone was talking about. From first years to seventh years the inter-school competition was holding everyone’s attention.

Laura was pretty excited herself to see which of her classmates would be picked as the Hogwarts champion. She knew that Danny, Kirsch and Cedric had already put their names in and had even considered it herself, though she’d come to the conclusion that writing about might be a better path for her personally.

The small Gryffindor, however, knew someone who wasn’t the slightest bit interested at all. Her girlfriend Carmilla didn’t care much at all about the whole thing, not even in students from the other schools that had arrived. Some of whom seemed very interested in her.

Carmilla and Lafontaine had been sat near the pumpkin patch right beside Hagrid’s hut the first time one of Hogwarts guests showed a real interest in the raven haired Ravenclaw. They were sat waiting for Laura and Perry to finish Divination, which neither of the seventh year Ravenclaws had wanted to take, using the time to finish a Care of Magical Creatures essay. 

A group of half a dozen girls from Beauxbatons walked past the pair giggling and looking in their direction. 

“What do you suppose they’re doing all the way over here?” Laf asked curiously.

“Who knows Professor X” Carmilla replied absently.

“So you do pay attention when I explain comics and movies to you” Laf grinned at their best friend who continued on writing about Thestrals as if they hadn’t said anything.

“I’m taking your silence as a yes, I knew you loved me really” they laughed elbowing the witch making her smirk in return.

“If you say so...” Carmilla looked up to see that the group from Beauxbatons stood just down from where they’d walked past mere minutes ago, “do you think maybe those girls are lost?”

Laf was just about to reply when one of the witches walked over to them. They guessed that she had to be in her seventh year like they were. She had long blonde hair that fell effortlessly over her shoulders and her blue floaty uniform was worn precisely as every other Beaxbatons student.

She came to a stop right in front of the confused pair seventh years.

“This is for you” she said in a thick French accent as she handed Carmilla a folded piece of parchment.

“Umm… thanks…” the broody Ravenclaw accepted the note raising her eyebrow at the girl.

The blonde didn’t stick around, winking at Carmilla before turning around and returning to her friends who were still giggling and staring in Carmilla and Lafontaine’s direction. 

“Well that was weird” Laf voiced looking at Carmilla, “what does it say?”

“No idea” the raven haired girl opened the parchment and began to read before feeling someone sit beside her.

“Sorry we’re late” Laura exhaled “Professor Trelawney got really invested in some tea leafs… what have you got there?”  
Before Carmilla could respond the note was out of her hands as Laura’s face scrunched up in annoyance. The short Gryffindor lifted her head to glare at the group of French girls who were still stood in the same place muttering to each other.

“What did that note even say?” Laf asked confused by the Gryffindor’s expression.

Laura shoved the parchment towards Lafontaine and Perry who’d perched herself beside them.

 

You look very beautiful,

Would you like to show me around so we can spend some private time together?

Marianne x

 

Lafontaine began to laugh as they read the words on the page, they knew Laura could get jealous but it was still so funny to see up close.

Carmilla smiled fondly at her girlfriends actions and placed her hand on the shorter girls shoulder, “Laura, there’s no need for you to be jealous.”

“I know” Laura huffed “… but I can make them jealous” she smirked; she’d certainly picked that up from Carmilla.  
“Hey you lot!” the blonde shouted towards the group of girls to get their attention.

“Laura what are yo-“ Carmilla began to question but was cut off by Laura’s lips colliding with hers. 

Carmilla forgot about questioning her girlfriend’s actions and brought one of her hands up to gently cup the Witch’s face while the other gripped her side to pull her in. The two of them stayed locked in their heated embrace, completely forgetting about everyone else around them, so much so that Laura had even managed to climb into Carmilla’s lap. The Ravenclaw began to slow the pace, gently and lovingly moving her tongue with Laura’s.

They were brought back to reality by Laf’s amused voice “guys they left like five minutes ago.”

“And I would certainly prefer it if you two didn’t get detention for causing a scene” Perry added, scolding the pair.

Laura at least had the decency to look embarrassed, burying her face in Carmilla’s neck while the latter had a smug smile flooding her features. 

“I can think of way worse things to get detention for.”


End file.
